Walt Disney Academy
by TheLovelyGirl
Summary: High school is full of possibilities and people. The jocks, the nerds, the outcasts. Where would the Disney characters end up? Welcome to Walt Disney Academy, full of all kinds of characters.
1. Welcome to High School

"I hear her dad owns some kind of Oil Company," Aurora informs the group about the new girl that just walked past the table. "She also has a stepmom and two stepsisters. I think I passed by them today. They looked like such clowns." The other girls at the table all start laughing and Aurora smiles to herself. Being able to know information before everyone else has its perks.

"Wait, if her dad is so rich, why is she dressed so poorly?" Snow asks as she fixes the signature bow on the top of her head.

"Don't you get anything, Snow?" Meg asks. "Obviously her stepmother just wants her dad for the money and doesn't let the girl have any of it. Kind of sad if you ask me?" Aurora nods along, but secretly wishes she had thought to say that first. Meg had always been the smart one of their group, even though she ruins that reputation by sleeping around.

"Well, she looks pretty. We should invite her to join our group," Snow says with an enthusiastic smile, her head bobbing slightly. Aurora and Meg exchange glances. Aurora could tell Meg was threatened by the new girl and Aurora was a bit as well.

"Snow," Aurora begins, placing a hand on her friend's pale one. "I know your heart means well, but we can't just add someone to the group just like that. We need to see if she is good enough to hang out with us. I'm too busy planning the Rose Ball and Meg is too busy…" Aurora trails off, not knowing how to put what Meg does politely.

"I'll do it," Snow assures Aurora. "I'll be like her fairy godmother!" Before Aurora could make anymore skeptical comments, Snow was calling the new girl over. The girl suddenly looks like a deer caught in headlights, but she makes her way over nonetheless. Snow offers the seat next to her, the one across from Aurora. "Hi! I'm Snow and these are my friends, Aurora and Meg."

Now that she could get a good look at her, Aurora sees the potential. She has blonde hair much like Aurora's and bright, blue eyes. She was pretty and will probably work well in the group. "Hi, I'm Ella," the girl says sheepishly.

Before Snow can jump right into asking questions, someone calls her from across the room. "Hey, Snow!" All the girls turn to see the handsome, dark-haired Char waving at Snow. She blushes a deep shade of red before waving back.

"Who is that?" Ella asks, her voice still quite, but seeming to be growing confidence.

"Snow's boyfriend," Meg says with a smirk.

"He is not," Snow replies, but is blushing once again. She takes a bite of her apple and avoids eye contact with the girls for a few seconds before blurting out, "Isn't he so cute?"

Ella is the first one to respond, "Yeah, he is." Meg and Snow take it as Ella encouraging Snow's crush. But Aurora sees differently. She sees Ella stare a little longer than she should at Char. Aurora doesn't say anything, but she would be ignoring this. It would be the perfect test to see if Ella will fit into the group, by keeping her hands off Snow's guy.

…

_It must be nice, _Ariel thinks as she shoves her English book into her locker in exchange for her Chemistry book. She hopes no one can see her gawking at head quarterback, Eric. They wouldn't care though. Everyone knows he is way out of her league.

"Ariel, did you hear me?" Ariel suddenly realizes someone had been talking to her and that someone was Belle.

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I asked if you wanted to hang out later," Belle tells her before glancing down at the book she is currently reading.

"I can't, remember? I have swim practice. They are announcing today who is swim team captain and I think I have it this year," Ariel says with a bright smile.

"Good luck," Belle tells her with an encouraging smile. "I have to get to French. Cross your fingers I won't run into Gaston." Ariel jokingly crosses her fingers, then waves goodbye to her brunette friend.

Ariel turns back to her locker to collect her Chemistry notebook before closing the locker and heading towards class. She was making her way through all the students before getting distracted by the unoccupied music room. The little voice in her head (Belle) tells her not to do it, but she can't help it. Who need Chemistry anyway?

Ariel waits until the bell rings to slip into the empty room. She drops her books to the floor and slides on to the piano bench. Though she was a mediocre pianist at best, she manages to get through a simple tune with out botching it completely. Singing seemed to calm her down and that was just what she needed. There were no protective dads, critical sisters, or unattainable crushes here. Just music.

…

"How do you know the girl was hot?" John asks, running a hand through his slightly shaggy blonde hair.

"A girl with a good voice almost always is hot," Phillip points out, giving Eric a pat on the shoulder. "Congratulations, dude. You finally found a girl you like."

"I don't know if I like _her_. I just liked her voice," Eric tells the three guys as they stretch for football practice.

"So, tell us how it happened," Char urges, giving Eric his most persuasive smile. Eric shakes his head and pretends to be too preoccupied with stretching. "Come on, dude. We only have five minutes max before Coach and Shang want us out on the field. We want to know more about the girl who got Mr. I Will Never Fall in Love to think twice."

"It isn't much of a story. I was running late to class after Ursula was trying to hint to me she wanted me to ask her to the dance and I was walking past the music room when I heard the girl. I didn't have time to look in. All I know is that it was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard," Eric tells the boys and finishing the story with a sigh.

"Prettier than…"

Before Phillip can finish, John cuts in. "Yes, we know you are grossly in love with your playground sweetheart, Aurora. Just like we also know you think she is the best at everything. Can we please put talking about the chick to rest?" Phillip punches John in the arm, but says no more.

"Hey, is that a new player?" Char asks, changing the subject. The four football players glance over to see a very scrawny and short boy talking to Coach and Shang. The boy was in full football gear. John didn't know what to think about the situation. They needed every player they could get to beat D.W. Academy, but the new guy looks like a midget compared to the rest of them.

"I guess we could use a new player," John says with a shrug. "Anything to beat the D.W savages." The other boys nod in agreement before they hear a disgusted noise coming from behind them. They turn to see a tan skinned, athletic looking girl behind them.

"How could you talk about other people like that?" the girl asks in a demanding tone.

"Don't you support our school?" John asks in return, taking a step forward to be in front of his group.

The girl scowls at him. "I do support our school, but that doesn't mean I ridicule our opponent and call them savages. We need to respect their team. It is called good sportsmanship. Maybe you should look it up."

"I will as soon as you look up the word competition. That was what we are in with D.W. Academy. Sportsmanship stops when it comes to them," John replies. The girl just scowls again and stalks up, catching up with a group of other athletically fit girls. "Who was that?" John asks once she is out of ear shot.

"Her name is Pocahontas. She actually transferred from D.W. She is our star rower," Phillip tells John. John continues to stare at the girl's retreating back, watching her long hair sway back and forth. Thought the girl publically ridiculed him, he can't stop himself from thinking how amazing it was that she could stand up to him like that.

…

"Father, I don't see why I have to do this." Jasmine sits down on the couch and lets her tabby cat jump on to her lap. Jasmine could not believe her father was demanding her to get a date for this Rose Ball. Pocahontas will not believe this when she calls her later.

"I told you about this a week ago. My boss's son goes to your school. It would look really good for me if you let him take you to the Rose Ball. I said if you have another date, you wouldn't have to go with Jafar, but if you don't…" Jasmine cuts her dad off with a sigh. She did not want to go to the ball with Jafar. He was a notorious creep. Yet, she doesn't know who she would go with to get out of it. Jasmine believes strongly in true love and she will not go with just anyone.

Jasmine gets up quickly, frightening her cat. She quickly scoops up the quivering thing and begins to stalk upstairs out of anger. "Jasmine," her father calls after her, a call she ignores. "You have a week, Jasmine or you are taking Jafar."

Jasmine lets out a grunt of annoyance as she reaches the top of the stairs. It is there that she almost runs into her brother. "What?" she snaps at him, ready to hit anybody who drove her over the edge.

"What's up?" Adam asks, pushing his far to long brown hair out of his eyes.

"Dad is ruining my life," Jasmine admits bluntly. "Would you mind being gay and taking this Jafar kid to the ball?" Adam laughs a gruff laugh at her joke and shakes his head.

"Sorry baby sis, no can do. One, I am not gay. Two, even if I was gay, I would take that kid. And three, my band is playing the ball. You know, The Beasts?" Adam tells Jasmine, rubbing his stubbly chin that has gone far beyond a five o'clock shadow.

Jasmine frowns at the recognition of the band. Her brother thinks his band, The Beasts, will be legendary one day. So, he thinks playing like beasts everyday from three in the afternoon to eleven at night will help them reach that status. Jasmine was so glad she found cheerleading as a way to avoid listening to the ear drum breaking music.

"Good luck, Jazz. Happy date hunting," Adam tells her before retreating back into his cave. Jasmine smiles despite the terrible mood she is in. Her brother always manages to make her feel slightly better. She continues to smile as she goes into her room. She will find a date, despite the unfair reason she had to. She will find a date…hopefully.

…

**I know people have written many Disney High stories, but I can never find a good one to read. So, I hope you like this one. I just have a few notes. There is only one Prince Charming to create a little drama. I am not sure if I will add the new princess, like Tiana and Rapunzel. It depends if people want them or not. Also, you have met everyone except for Aladdin and Hercules. **

**Reviews would be nice.**


	2. Never Had a Friend Like Me

"So was it a lot of notes or just a fair amount?" Aladdin's red headed friend asks frantically as she pushes through a pile of papers. Aladdin smiles at her before leaning back on the bench they are sitting on in the courtyard. They have thirty minutes until the bell rings and Ariel is desperate to get the assignments they received in Chemistry.

"Nothing to worry about," Aladdin tells her lazily. "Do you think I should get a monkey?"

Ariel does not answer and continues to shift through all the Chemistry work they had ever received in hopes of finding some paper to write the new assignments down on. She makes a sound of frustration when she can't find a single piece of paper and looks at Aladdin. "Not all of us just want to sail through high school and have their only goal be getting Class Clown senior year."

Aladdin just shrugs. "Yes, but not all of us skip Chemistry either."

"Touché," Ariel says with a hopeless sigh. Aladdin begins to glance around the courtyard as it begins to pack with more and more people. The area was always a hot spot for before class and during lunch periods. Almost every clique was present aside from the ones who came late to school everyday high on something. The clique Aladdin finds most interesting is the "popular" crowd.

In the center is blonde haired cheerleader and student council president, Aurora. She is, as usual, telling her group the latest information she has on someone or something and they are all pretending to listen. Aladdin believes she has some kind of private investigator undercover at the school. Next to Aurora is her somewhat boyfriend and football player, Phillip. No one is sure if they are dating or not, but they are always with each other. Or at least he is always following her.

Other group regulars are Snow, Meg, Eric, John, and Char. However, there is a new girl today with short, blonde hair and blue eyes. She seems shy and just nods along to whatever anyone else is saying. Aladdin only gives her a brief glance. He never really cares for who is in the group; he cares just about _the_ group. The glamour and appeal of it was like some king of magnet, dragging people in. Aladdin wants nothing more than to be a part of that.

"Hey, I'm going to meet Belle at the cafeteria. Do you want to come?" Ariel asks, momentarily drawing Aladdin away from staring at the popular crowd. Aladdin nods at her and begins to gather his stuff. The pair begins to leave when Aladdin, still being distracted by the crown jewel of high school society, runs straight into someone.

"I'm sorry…Jasmine," Aladdin says, startled by who he ran into. He knows the girl from English, but she is also a sometimes member of the popular group. The member Aladdin probably looks at the most.

"I'm also sorry…_you_," Jasmine replies, using you as a way to cover up she does not know Aladdin's name and doesn't really care enough to ask. She begins to gather her stuff and she does not give Aladdin another glance. Instead, she goes to join her group, the group Aladdin will not be a part of anytime soon.

Deciding to give up his longing for a short time, Aladdin collects his own scattered belongings and hurries to catch up with Ariel, who has disappeared in the crowded halls. He is heading to the cafeteria when a hand grabs his arm. He turns to see the school guidance counselor, Mr. Genie.

"Do you want to get the girl?" Mr. Genie asks, arching an eyebrow. "Follow me." Mr. Genie motions to his office and steps inside, waiting for Aladdin to follow.

Aladdin, having never been to the guidance counselor in his life, is at a loss for words. Is he really desperate enough to be a part of the it group and have Jasmine look at him the same way as he does her that he is willing to take advice from the school guidance counselor on the matter? The answer is yes and Aladdin follows Mr. Genie inside the office, having nothing really to lose.

…

"If I have to hear about my perfect cousin one more time, I might kill myself," Regina says with an agitated look on her face as she exhales the smoke from her cigarette. "All I hear from my parents is 'Snow is doing this' or 'Why don't you do this like Snow?' It is enough to drive a girl insane."

Regina leans against a stall door of the smoked filled bathroom and takes another drag. "I would rather that than Eric completely ignoring me," Ursula comments as she plays with her hair in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't seem to decide if she wanted her streaks in her ponytail or hanging over her face. Regina doesn't have the heart to say neither look flatters her doughy face.

"I heard Eric is into this new girl. Some singer, I think," Mal tells Ursula. Mal adjusts the collar on her shirt so that it pops up, only making her look taller. Regina rolls her eyes bitterly at both of them. The two still had some self-esteem. Hers was trashed the minute Snow and her perfect family came to town. Regina throws the cigarette down in frustration, crushing it with the spiky heel of her boot.

Ursula glances down at the watch on her wrist. "I think we are late enough to class. Let's get going." Mal and Ursula begin to walk out the door before noticing Regina wasn't following. "Are you coming, Regina?" Ursula asks, holding the door open for her.

Regina shakes her head. "I'll catch up." She waits until the other girls are out the door before approaching the mirror. As usual, she hates what she sees. Like her cousin, Regina has short black hair and very pale skin. Yet, on snow it works, with her short stature and sweet face. Regina was tall and lanky and her face is cruelly shaped. Snow bests her in every category looks wise.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," Regina begins sardonically. "If Snow is the fairest one of all…" She stops for a moment, wondering how exactly to put her next sentence. "I will make sure she will fall." With that, Regina checks her reflection one last time and struts out of the bathroom, a sinister smile on her lips.

…

Tiana flips over the burgers one last time to make sure they are ready before putting the sizzling meat into a cafeteria tray. Tiana doesn't have to work at the cafeteria; she just wants to. One day she will be a chef at her own restaurant and this is perfect practice. She places the tray in the empty slot next to the chicken tenders before taking out three burgers and buns.

"Thank you," Jasmine says as Tiana places a hamburger on her plate. Tiana does the same for Mulan and herself. Pocahontas refuses to eat cafeteria meat and any meat in general. She opts for a salad instead. "I love that you job has perks," Jasmine comments, taking a huge bite of her meal.

"So, your dad is really making you find a date for the ball or else…"

"I have to go with Jafar," Jasmine finishes for Tiana. "Can we just not talk about? I am stressing enough about it. I just want to eat right now."

"Okay, let's talk about Mulan and the football team," Pocahontas states, drizzling low fat dressing on her salad and looking at Mulan. "I can believe you fooled the coach, but Shang? You are going to have to go into detail."

"I'm lucky I managed to fool them. I dropped about two thirds of every pass thrown at me. Still, they are one player short for the big game so they had to take me," Mulan tells the other girls.

"Is Shang really as cute as everyone says he is?" Pocahontas asks between bites. Mulan blushes a little, but nods. "Senior boys are always the cutest. Junior boys are pigs. I met the most obnoxious boy yesterday. He was calling D.W. players savages. Blonde haired, blue eyed boys are always bad news." Mulan and Tiana nod, but Jasmine wrinkles her nose in confusion.

"Are you talking about John Smith?" Jasmine asks.

"I didn't catch his name, but if John has shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes and he talks like he rules the world, then yes." Pocahontas says with a nod while making a disgusted face at the thought of that boy. Tiana notices how she is stabbing her salad repeatedly with her fork, but never taking a bite.

"That sounds like John," Jasmine confirms. "He talks tough, but he is sweet very deep down. Maybe you can give him a reality check."

"Sure, I can hit him in the head with one of my oars. That should bring him back down to earth," Pocahontas jokes, finally taking a bite of salad she has maimed. The other three girls giggle at the thought of Pocahontas teaching one of the most popular boys in school a lesson on reality.

"We should get going. Study Hall ends in ten minutes and I wanted to use the time to visit my Trig teacher," Jasmine tells the other girls, finishing off the last of her burger and throwing her trash into the garbage. She takes out her wallet and pulls out a twenty, putting it down on the table the girls were sitting at.

"What is that?" Tiana asks, staring at the green bill on the table.

"The bill," Jasmine explains. "You don't think we were going to let you give us this food for free, did you?"

"Yes, but school lunches are only three dollars each," Tiana explains and if she does the math correctly, twenty dollars more than covers all four of the girls' meals.

"The rest is your tip and before you can object, we are leaving." True to her words, Jasmine is out the door before Tiana can try to give her the money back. The other two girls wave goodbye and leave as well. Tiana smiles as they walk away, happy to have such great friends like them.

Tiana picks up the money and grins. The eight dollars extra can be added to her college fund. It was no secret Tiana and her mother weren't in a great place moneywise. Though she will be applying for scholarship, the culinary school Tiana wants to go to is not cheap. The money she earns at her after school job and here isn't as much as a person would hope. Every dollar counts.

Slipping the bill in her pocket so she can break it into change later, Tiana gets to work finishing work for the lunch period. She hums a little tune as she sweeps up the lunch line. She is getting there and when she makes it, it will be great.

…

The only sound in the library is Belle's nails tapping against the table in the far back, between the shelves of dusty, old books. This is her usual spot to stick her nose into a good book and just be content. She isn't content today, though. Yes, her nose was in a book, but it was her French textbook. Belle was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her project partner. Belle just wants to get this over with as fast as possible. It would help if the guy showed up on time.

"Sorry, I'm so late," Adam says in his deep, low voice as he takes the seat across from her. "Now, what is this project over?" Belle sighs to herself, wishing Ariel or Aladdin had taken French, not Spanish or Arabic. Her love of the French language was being tainted by her partner. _If I could only do this myself, _she laments.

"We have to research and create a model of a famous Parisian land mark," Belle informs Adam, showing him the page in her book of all the possible options since he was obviously too lazy to even bring his book.

"Why don't we just do the Eiffel Tower and make this easier on both of us?" Adam asks, closing the book with a slam. Belle, though liking the idea of quick, easy project to make the time fly, did not want to be unoriginal.

"Don't you think that everyone is going to do the Eiffel Tower?" Belle questions, trying to steer Adam off the idea of using the most famous landmark in Paris as their project.

"Yes, but everyone thinks everyone else will do the Eiffel Tower, so they don't do it to make them seem more original. So, if that logic is correct, the Eiffel Tower will be original," Adam explains with a satisfied smile. The very logical and accurate explanation catches Belle off guard and not wanting to argue it, Belle nods.

"Sure, we can do the Eiffel Tower," Belle agrees, relieved they could at least agree on the subject matter of the project.

"Okay then. I call today a great success and I will see you tomorrow," Adam says with a fake looking smile of encouragement. Much to Belle's dismay, he slings his bag over one shoulder and begins to leave.

"Where are you going? We were supposed to be working for at least an hour!" Belle yells at his back. Adam doesn't turn around. The only response Belle gets is what looks like a wave goodbye from him and a not so friendly shh from the librarian. Sharply exhaling from frustration, Belle admits defeat. She slides her French book back into her bag and pulls out her real book. As much as she tries, Belle just can't get into the world of the book like she usually can.

All she can think of is a failed French project.

…

Snow smiles and waves at Char, watching him practice football. Though she is on the cheerleading squad, she likes coming to the practices, because she really has nothing better to do. It is also a good way to catch up on all the drama. Snow hates feeling out of the loop.

"So, you just watch the cheerleaders and football players practice?" Ella asks, a bit confused by the pale girl's schedule. "Why don't you just join the cheerleading squad?" It was clear to Snow Ella thinks the getting on the cheerleading squad is all about popularity. And she is completely right.

"I moved here last year and it was too late to try out for cheerleading. I didn't want to do it this year," Snow says with a shrug. The real reason she didn't do it was because it seemed like too much work. Snow prefers to just to watch Char throw and catch footballs, despite not knowing the rules of football what so ever.

"Let's take a break," Aurora yells to the other girls on the squad and bounds up the steps of the bleachers to join Snow and Ella. Meg is close at her heels and Jasmine eventually follows. Though Jasmine isn't technically part of the group, she usually sits with them during cheerleading practice breaks.

"So, I just finished talking to the band after school. That was the last thing on my list of things to do for the ball," Aurora gushes. "The ball is officially set and ready to go." Snow and Meg cheer, Meg tries to look excited, but Jasmine just folds her arms against her chest. Snow notes she must not have a date. Char has been hers for weeks now.

"This is going to be much fun!" Snow exclaims, unable to contain her excitement. After this dance, she is sure she and Char will be officially together. Though Snow doesn't like to talk about it, she yearns for Char to finally ask her to be his girlfriend. It is going to happen at that ball.

"I know," Aurora says bluntly. "Now all we need to do is chose dates and get dresses. I can't decide if I want my dress to be pink or blue."

"Do we all have dates?" Snow asks.

"Well," Aurora begins. "I have Phillip, of course. You have Char. I'm sure we can find you someone Ella, don't worry. Meg has…I think you can find someone." Meg grins devilishly and looks the fields, trying to find her next boy. "What about you Jasmine? Anyone special who wants to take you?" Everyone looks at Jasmine, who sheepishly looks down at her feet.

"I don't have a date yet," Jasmine admits quietly.

"I'm sure you will get one. How about…"

Before Snow can finish, Aurora startles everyone by yelling, "What are you looking at?" to a girl running the track below them. The girl growls at the group before she continues running. Aurora rolls her eyes at the gesture and turns back to her friends. "Some people, am I right?"

"Isn't she that creepy girl, Mal?" Meg asks, peering over Jasmine's head to get a better look. "You know, that tall chick, kinda goth, and she is always popping her collar. I heard she has a vicious temper."

"I think you just made yourself an enemy," Jasmine says with a small laugh, also still looking at Mal.

Aurora shrugs as if she doesn't care. "Whatever, what can she do?" The rest of us exchange looks, excluding Ella. We all know people don't mess with Mal and her group of friends. They do all the wrong things and hang out with all the wrong people. And if Aurora thinks she can get away with what she just did, she is very wrong. Even Snow knows that.

…

**What do you guys think? Right now I am trying to set up all the plots. So far I have gotten through most of them. Also, I will add Rapunzel and Flynn next chapter. I have to watch the movie first. Review!**


End file.
